


A Little Too Much

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Alpha!Haxus, Alpha!Sendak, D/s, Feeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta (Voltron), Teasing, use of safe word/signal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hepta tries something knew and gets a little overwhelmed.





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing these three it’s feeding kink and then some fluffy after care. I hope you guys enjoy! It as not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Hepta was a flexible one. Give him a out of the blue situation or unexpected change of orders and he is able to adjust to it without fuss. It’s one of the things that makes him a good second lieutenant. Perhaps not as efficient as the first lieutenant and a bit overeager to please, but because of his flexibility he keeps things from falling apart, 

But…it was not strictly for work that his flexibility was tested. Far from it in fact.

His lovers, his superiors were always thinking up new challenges for him to try and overcome, with a reward usually waiting when he completes it. It was no secret he loved being praised and rewarded by his commander and first lieutenant. 

Tonight though…tonight was something that was new to him.

He sat back on Sendak’s lap slowly sinking down on to that wonderful hard cock until he’s fully seated. A quiet shiver ran through him as his ears lowered when the commander’s hand reaches up and holds his hip.

“Hmmmm.”

Sharp fingers gently grip Hepta’s chin making him look up at Haxus. The first lieutenant was looking him over with a soft gleam. Beside the three was a roll up tray of sweet smelling spiced rolls from one of the colonies near here. They fill Hepta’s senses with a warm, sweet smell that has him drooling a bit.

Haxus traces his cheek softly, “Do you remember what we’re doing, pet?”

Hepta bites his lips and looks at the sweets a bit wearily. This was new territory for him and he knew he’d probably have some stomach cramps afterwards…

Oh but he was always excited because if he was able to eat more than half the plate, he would get a reward. And he knows when Haxus or Sendak promised a reward, they would follow through.

“…Yes sir.”

Sendak slowly slides his real arm up and down Hepta’s thigh softly, “Hmmm…safe word?”

“G-galactic….” he whispered softly as he clenches around Sendak in anticipation.

“And you’re signals?” Haxus hummed as he picks up a role, “Should you mouth be….occupied.”

Hepta responded with a small tap over Sendak’s hip then snaps his fingers once. The first lieutenant nodded before giving a small nudge of his forehead against the younger galra’s. He purrs a little before giving him a chaste kiss that has Hepta almost melting.

“Good. Now open your mouth for me, yes?”

His eyes look to the spiced roll and he could only nod as drool starts to flood his mouth at the sweet, alluring scent. He opened his mouth as ordered as his slit gives an excited clench.

The roll is pushed into his mouth as he bites down. A quiet moan escapes him as the flavors flood his mouth and causes a shiver to run up his spine. He chews slowly to savor the flavor, closing his eyes.

“Is it good?” Sendak whispered into his ear softly.

“Mmmmhmmm~” he swallows down his first bite and purrs to himself, “Y-ye-mph!” The rest of it is put in his mouth before he could finish. His cheeks bulge a moment before he manages to chew, “Hhhaaa….!”

Haxus chuckled softly, “That’s good….that’s very good…”

Sendak hummed softly as he wraps an arm around Hepta and traced small patterns along his hip. He watches Haxus pick up the next roll and barely gave their shared lover a moment to swallow before putting the next roll into his mouth.

This time Haxus nudged the roll into Hepta’s mouth until jut the end piece stuck out. He chews slowly groaning and shaking softly. Slowly Sendak’s hand reaches down and lazily gets a hold of his clit.

“Mmmmmmmghhk…..!”

“Do you feel that?” Haxus whispered softly as he watches Hepta chewing on the foodwith a blush on his face, “Do you like how he touches you?”

“Mmmmhmmmmm…!” 

“Good.” Haxus watched him gulped down bit after bit until his mouth was empty. 

The second lieutenant panted heavily and blinked a bit as he tries to make sure he doesn’t hiccup. He arches a little when Sendak slowly tugs on his little bud before he moves his hand to lightly rub his small omega cock. 

He grunts when a third rolls is pushed into his mouth, stretching his jaw a bit due to its size. He coughs a little before he chews a little at a time in his mouth. Stars it was almost like taking Sendak’s cock in his mouth when he’d suck him off.

“Because that’s a little taste of what we have in store for your reward, pretty pet,” Haxus whispered, leaning in to kiss his cheek before licking up some crumbs from his chin, “Hmmmmm…..tasty…”

After a good few minutes, he manages to swallow the roll down before he looks at the plate and gulps. There were still so many…

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…oh but I want to make them happy….and I want to earn a reward so bad.._

He sees the fourth roll being picked up before he opens his mouth a bit shakily. 

He can do this.

……………….

By the seventh roll, his stomach started to feel bloated as he was breathing heavily between hard gulps. By now some crumbs and frosting stain his chin and the side of his mouth. 

Sendak’s teasing had yet to desist, his touches soft as he makes sure he feels pleasure but not enough to send him over the edge. The Commander kisses along his shoulders and purrs deeply.

“Goodness me…..only two more and you’ll get a reward….”

Hepta swallows and he looked at the two remaining rolls. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth for them. He could feel his jaw aching from nonstop chewing and his throat raw from swallowing so much.

His stomach gives a rumble of protest as the food is put in his mouth and he chews slowly, panting softly. Sendak sat up a bit, still seated inside him as he leans forwards and kisses his cheek.

_You can do it….you can do it…it’s just one more…._

_“_ You’re almost there Hepta…almost there….one more….goodness look at you you’re forming little bulge…” Haxus cooed softly, gently placing a hand on his stomach and rubbing it.

Hepta shivered before he sees Haxus slowly reach over to pick up the last roll. It was…rather big. Almost a big as the third one. He swallows a bit before slowly opening his mouth….

A bad stomach cramp rushes through him and he stills a moment. Oh….oh that did not feel good….

Even with Sendak working him, the pain of it made his ears pin back to his head. 

It was just….too much at once.

Sendak jumps slightly when Hepta’s hand lightly slaps his hip and for a moment he almost growls…then stills. He snapped out of the scene and signaled Haxus with three fingers, his first lieutenant pausing.

“…Hepta. Hepta hey…” Sendak slowly pulls him off his cock and gently lays him back on the bed, “Hey….”

Hepta groaned as he hugged his belly, “Ooow…”

Haxus slowly climbs on to the bed beside him and gently rubs his back, “Are you all right?” He gently pets over his head and ears, “Are you in pain?”

“…my stomach cramped up….I’m sorry….” he whispered sofly. He expects them to laugh at him for being winded by a mere stomach cramp….and he was a little surprised when Sendak rubs his stomach instead.

“Oh Hepta…” Haxus gently rubs over his sides, “I knew we should have started with a smaller amount.  I suppose we got too excited when you agreed…”

Hepta groaned softly before lays on his back between them, “I thought I could handle eating all of it….”

Sendak nodded and sighed softly, “You did very good though for your first time Hepta…” he reached up and gently touched his jaw, “Does it hurt here?”

He winced slightly, “A little…”

Haxus’ ears droop slightly, “Do you want ice?”

He shook his head before Sendak kisses under his jaw. He couldn’t help but purr weakly at the gentleness being shown to him. Haxus carefully scratches his ears with a soft look to his eyes as Sendak stood up and headed to the bathroom to tend to himself and let’s Haxus take care of their lover. 

“…Did you like the scene at least, Hepta?” Haxus asked softly as he lightly ran his fingers over his head, continuing to rub the bloated belly.

Hepta smiles a little and nodded, “Y-yes sir….I’d like to try it again if you don’t mind…”

The first lieutenant twitched his ears in slight surprise before smiling a little, “If you say so, we can try again in a week…..”

A soft purr left Hepta as he moves a little closer, “…Was I good at least?”

Haxus chuckled, “You did excellent. For your first time, you did better than I expected….I’m sorry though for making your stomach hurt….” he nuzzled his neck, “Hmm…”

Hepta cuddled closer to him and closed his eyes softly. Sendak soon joined them, pressing up against their sub’s back and nuzzling him as Haxus picked up a tissue and cleans Hepta’s face before settling down.

Slowly he placed his hand over Sendak’s on Hepta’s bloated belly as the second lieutenant snuggles them both and nods off to the soothing presence of his two loving Doms.


End file.
